FIG. 4 shows a conventional electronic range structure, wherein reference numeral 41 is foodstuffs to be cooked, 42 is a rotary shaft for cooking foodstuffs, 43 is a motor for rotating the rotary shaft, 44 is a stirrer, and 45 is an air inlet.
Rotary shaft 42 having foodstuffs to be cooked is arranged transversely in heating compartment 40 and is connected to motor 43.
On the other hand, a conventional electronic range was usually provided with a motor-driven cooling fan (not shown) for a magnetron 47 having a high voltage transformer.
Therefore, the cooling fan introduces air through air inlet 45 to cool the high voltage transformer as well as to be supplied into heating compartment 40. At that time, the air stream serves to rotate vane shaped stirrer 44, so that microwaves generated by magnetron 47 are dispersed into cooking compartment 40. Rotary shaft 42 is rotated to cook foodstuffs 41 inserted thereon. Furthermore, air streams are discharging out of cooking compartment 40 with vapor produced from foodstuff 41 being heated.
However, the structure of such a conventional electronic range had has several disadvantages. That is, the making of air streams powerful enough to rotate stirrer 44 must increase the capacity of a cooling motor, but there is concern that microwaves produced by such a powerful stirrer 44 could be leaked externally through air inlet 45. Furthermore, since a rotary shaft was installed transversely in the heating chamber, the available cooking space was being narrowed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a rotator structure for directly rotating a stirrer therewith.
It is other object of the invention to provide a rotator structure for facilitating the mounting of a driven shaft to a driving shaft, detachably, to use a cooking space in a cooking compartment, effectively.